


I used to be love drunk, now i'm hungover

by TheSeds



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a "happy" ending, Cheating, M/M, breaking up, you're all gonna hate Luka somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeds/pseuds/TheSeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if, at the end, Luka was not Glenn's fairy tale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I used to be love drunk, now i'm hungover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little flowers, here i'm back again!  
> I know have my own account, yeaaaah. I first want to thank wowlena who let me publish on her account my first two one shots. You're da best Lena, i hate you.  
> Now, here you have a new ship, i think this is the first writing i see about them, Hyberkz, and my first angst ever. Double the pleasure!  
> I would like to thank Sylwia (Destyniel as always) for being my beta reader and my favorite proofreader. Thank you to Léna, again, for being there for that too. ♥  
> Hope it's good and you'll all like it.
> 
> Love you,  
> \-- Stacy ;)

Luka was not the type of boy who gets attached easily. He was the type of guy who takes every relationship as a joke, as an ephemera thing. Nothing was serious for him. He wasn't romantic, could never think about something nice to say to the person he was with. When he was in a relationship with a girl, a relationship in which he was the dominant one, he was not the type of boyfriend who gives enough attention. He never put enough efforts in his past relationships to make them work well. And he actually didn't mind, because half of the time, he never saw this person ever again. But he felt in his heart that this time it was different. At the first seconds he met him, the first time he saw him, the first time he heard his dutch accent, he knew this whole relationship was going to be different. Glenn was the first guy Luka ever fell in love with. He was older than him, taller than him, funny, knew when to stay silent and calm and the Croatian couldn't explain why but he trusted him immediately. He never felt more secure than next to him or even more, in his arms. His whole team knew, and never found it abnormal. Like they were meant to be. And during a long time, Luka actually believed it, they were meant to be. But fairy tales don't exist, and he became one of the villains of their own fairy tale.

 

For Glenn, everything was a bit different. He always knew he was into guys and never tried to act otherwise. He knew since he was in middle school, when he fell for a guy in his sport class. He was fifteen when he told his parents and needless to say they weren't even a bit surprised. He had boyfriends before, boyfriends he came back home with, to « play some video games » in his room, and by video games he meant kissing each other for hours. Everybody knew about his sexuality and he never lied about it, so when he started to be a pro gamer, he continued to be confident about it. He first started as a Halo player, before joining LowandLions back in 2014. He had a brief relationship with Deficio, a little longer one with one of his team mates in Copenhagen Wolves, but nothing too serious. Until he met him. To be honest, he didn't think that much of him, at the beginning of their friendship. He was young, small, he had so much confidence in himself that sometimes, Glenn wanted to punch him in the face to make him shut the fuck up. But now that he thinks about it, this confidence is the exact reason he fell in love with him so deeply. He seemed to be so sure of himself, but when you get the chance to be able to get close to him, you see how much it was a lie. Luka was his own enemy, his own hater and it didn't matter how much Glenn tried to comfort him, he never really succeeded

 

They were so different that it was surprising to see them together and seeing their relationship going so well. They never had fights, or minor ones, the kind of arguments you can fix with a cup of ice cream and some hugs and kisses on the sofa, nothing too important then. Their relationship started during the challenger series, in Berlin. Luka insisted to visit the town, even if it was raining, even if it was one in the morning, even if only Glenn was awake and not motivated to get out of the bed as he already put his pjs on. But when the younger one made his famous sad puppy face, his support couldn't say no. So they walked through Berlin all night long and watched the sunset together, Luka's face against Glenn's torso, caressing his hair gently. Now Glenn thinks about it, their first kiss was probably the cheesiest one, watching a sunrise in a park, but in the moment, it was just romantic and totally natural. So natural that when Glenn kissed Luka, he wasn't surprised and answered to the kiss. Since then, their love was a rollercoaster that only went up, and damn they loved it. They joined LCS as a couple, as lovers, and everyone knew it, everyone was very supportive and they never faced homophobic comments coming from other proplayers. Some fans were a little bit too…. Intrusive or even sometimes insulting, but they never really mattered to them. They were young and in love and nothing else was important to their eyes other than the face of their significant other.

 

However, love slowly but quickly became a living hell for the young Dutch. Luka was talented, he always knew that, and talented people always become famous one day if they use their talent, and Luka did it. Everybody liked him, everybody liked his cockyness, his sense of humour and his dark green eyes. All his friends were there, Nukeduck, Shook, Rekkles, and of course Febiven. Glenn tried to not be jealous, but in all honesty, it broke his heart every time he figured he will spend another night alone in his king bed. He didn't say anything when he saw him coming back home one night, a lot of hickeys in his neck that Glenn obviously didn't make. And he didn't say anything when he smelt Fabian's perfume on Luka's clothes. He always thought they will work this out, because their love was more important than all of this shit. Glenn wasn't the type of boy who stayed angry a long time. He didn't like arguments and he didn't like being mad at someone. He wanted to talk to Luka, but every time the younger one avoided it. And it became worse and worse, until Glenn saw them. Until he saw Fabian and Luka having sex in his own bed. He couldn't take it to himself anymore, so he burst into tears and scream as loud as he can all he had to say to his, now ex, lover. He remembers running in Berlin in the middle of the night, half drunk, half crying, nowhere to go, so he stopped in a park, the exact same park where he kissed him for the first time. He was destroyed.

 

Funnily enough, Luka was the one ending the relationship. After busting the croatian and the dutch boy fucking, Glenn disappeared for two long days, not telling anything to anyone, except to his coach. He didn't say anything and didn't see anyone until the whole team reunited in Shanghai for MSI. When he saw him, Luka felt so guilty and sad that he stayed a long time without even looking at him. He didn't have the right to, after what he did. Glenn was the only source of pure positivity he had in his life and he ruined it by having several one night stands, which can't be considered as one night stand anymore but cheating on boyfriend on a regular basis. One night, Glenn came into his bed and shyly spooned Luka against him, saying nothing, just caressing his belly gently with the tip of his fingers. Then, he kissed his neck with so much softness, so much love than Luka turned around and kissed him with desperation. It had urged in Glenn response, like he needed this kiss to stay alive, to feel alive. Long story short, they ended up having the cheesiest, the sweetest, the softest sex ever. Glenn knew it was their last time when he looked in Luka's eyes. He didn't understand how and why he was feeling sad. There is awful way of getting dumped, but getting dumped after having the best sex of your life with the person you love the most is probably the worst scenario. And that's what Luka did. He dumped him just after their intercourse and left the hotel room. The day just before MSI. The day Joey also told him that he was fired and replaced by Origen's botlane. Best day of his life. Really.

 

Glenn passed a month alone, not talking to anyone. He joined Origen after trying to join Team SoloMid, but couldn’t leave Europe and leave Luka’s side. Their relationship was over, and he didn’t know why, but he wasn’t able to leave him behind. Even if it burned him, cut him deep inside, killed him, he wanted to see him as much as he could. Watch him play. Take care of him, from a distance, but still watch after him. Another surprise, first game of the summer split… Origen against G2. He wasn’t prepared to see him come through the door. When he saw him laugh with Zven, it broke his heart a little more. He was ridiculous. He was still so in love with him after all of this, but he couldn’t help it. He tried to avoid him as much as he could, but proplayers needs to eat.

 

“- Nice ass here Glenntje

\- Not yours anymore, Perkz.”

 

Luka laughed and shook his head, smiling. Glenn gave him his favorite drink, the Croatian thanked him, and tried to run away from him and go to the Origen’s table, but none of his team mates were there. _Fuckers, they already finished._ He just sat alone, but unlucky for him, Luka decided to join him, even if G2 table was already filled by Expect and Zven.

 

“You miss me now? Should have said so before I sorted my life back out.”

“I just wanted to talk with you. From a friend to another.”

“I don’t remember telling you that we were friends, Perkz.”

“Stop with this shit Glenn,” said Luka obviously bitter and a little angry. “Stop with the ‘I hate you because “you broke my heart you dick.” We were two making mistakes Glenn, not only me.”

“Tell me one of the mistakes I made Luka. One of the mistakes who gave you the permission to cheat on me and leave me in the middle of the night in a hotel room in Shanghai.“

 

Luka sighed and Glenn saw Zven getting up, nearly coming to them, but Luka told him to stay where he was. Glenn laughed a bit and ate a fork of his food, smiling.

 

“ I never knew you had something for tall, thin blond danish boys, Perkovic. I have to say I'm kinda surprised but meh, what do you want me to do about it, I didn't stand a chance,” Glenn said in the most bitter voice Luka has ever heard.

“I never thought you will join a loser team, Doornenbal. What a bunch of wankers, not even able to win a single split, always finishing second, that's sad really, really sad.”

“At least I didn't join an American team, consider yourself as lucky, you will be able to see me every time you come to the studio, hope it will give you hell.”

“ As far as I know,” Luka said with a smile on his face. “You almost did. TSM Hybrid, sounds so great. “

 

It was Glenn's time to sigh. He thought him and Luka would be able to leave that behind them, being friends again or at least ignore each other and have their own life without the other being involved. Oh god, he was so wrong. Yes, he didn't want to be far from him, but he didn't want to have an argument with him everytime they see each other, which means twice a week. Luka didn't seem to want to leave him alone anyway. _That's my luck. What did I do to deserve that, god?_

 

“I'm not with Fabian or Jesper.”

“As if I care.” Answered Glenn, not even looking at him.

“You do. And you know you do. Stop lying to yourself.”

“Why you just don't leave me alone Luka. Life would be so much easier and nicer if you left me alone, have my own life, see my friends, eat on my own, play with my team and stay as away from you as I can.”

“Because I don't want to be away from you, Glenn.”

“Stop being a selfish prick, Perkovic. For a second, stop being yourself and start to think about the others, the ones you make suffering just because you want to.”

“You're being unfair.”

“Wow, now I'm the bad one?”

 

He didn't know if he was mad, sad or both. Maybe a mixture of both. He was mad that Luka tried to make him look like he was the bad one in the whole story. Yes he wasn't the perfect boyfriend but at least he tried and never made big mistakes towards Luka. He was sad because now, he was pretty sure their whole relationship was over. Friendship or love. There is no way it's gonna get better between them. Glenn was mad at him and Luka was mad too.

 

“You know what, Glenn, i'm pretty happy everything is over now. You never loved and treated me how I deserved to be treated. You were always busy doing nobody knows what on your phone or talking with Emperor or Youngbuck and never gave attention to me.”

“Are you kidding me there? Fuck, i loved you. I loved you with all my heart, with all my force, with all my fucking mind and you dare to say I didn’t? Fuck Luka, are you stupid or some shit? You were my everything. I could move stars and moons for you, I could swim any ocean to see you smile, I could build a whole world for you. Every night we were in the same bed, I woke up just to watch you sleep and think of how lucky I was to have you. And you fucking dare to tell me, in my face, that I didn't love you enough? You were the one ending it, you were the one wanting to leave, to leave the team, to leave me to see if the grass is greener elsewhere. It wasn't me. I didn't do anything. You were the one having an affair with Diepstraten. Not me.”

“Now you are mad at me for having an affair when you said it wasn't an issue before?”

“Wow Luka, you are so clever for not seeing I was lying and that I lied until now. You broke my heart so many time that you even broke the piece of my heart again and again that now it's just ashes and it can't even be fixed by anyone.”

“This is not what I wanted Glenn….”

“But this is what you did, Perkz. You destroyed me. Now i'm asking you, for the last time, Leave me alone. Let me go.”

“You and me, it was written…. Glenn….”

“ Obviously, we didn't read the same book, Luka. “

 

Glenn took his plate and put it in the trash can. He didn't eat anything. He couldn't. He just took a can of Fanta and walked through the door. After all, he felt relieved that he finally put words on what he felt towards Luka, and relieved that he knew it. He opened up to him, said everything, and now he was free, free from him, free from his feelings. He still felt some love, of course, he was still in love with this little 17 years old Croatian, but he knew that now, he was able to take a step back and watch somewhere else. Even if his heart was totally destroyed, even if he just wanted to go in a corner and scratch his arms so hard he won’t feel the pain in his chest anymore, he felt that one day, it was going to be alright. He couldn't fight back the tears on his cheeks however, neither this urge to go to the bathroom to cry his heart out. At the second he decided to join his team mates, he bumped into Tristan. He only felt his arms around him, caressing his back. He never needed to say anything to him after all. What if, after all, Glenn's fairy tale was somewhere else?

 

 


End file.
